Seek and Destroy
"Seek and Destroy" is the tenth episode of Season Twelve and the 265th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU is called to San Diego to investigate a string of deadly home invasions that are occurring in upscale neighborhoods with a killer hiding in a gang. Guest Cast *Marnee Carpenter - Kay *Neil Colin - Paul Adams *Tricia Cruz - Lenore Purcell *Thai Douglas - Joe Vendl *Jon-Michael Ecker - Zeke Daniels *Esodie Geiger - M.E. Sterling *Stevie Lynn Jones - Bea Adams *Alison Michelle - Michelle Adams *Tarina Pouncy - Claire Vendl *Sam Puefua - Germ *Sadie Schwolsky - Viv *Robert James Watkins - Crime Scene Tech *Joseph Will - Rick Purcell Music *"Beer Shredder" by Dead Things and War *"7 Minutes in Heaven" by Gypsy Death Star *"Devastator" by Nervous Curtains *"Who Do You Love" by The Fumes *"Money, Power, War!" by The Yowl *"The House Is Burning Down" by Patrick Park Bookend Quotes *'Stephen Walker:' "Now, we'll start this band of robbers and call it Tom Sawyer's gang. Everybody that wants to join has to take an oath and write his name in blood." – Mark Twain *'Emily Prentiss:' "A gang is where a coward goes to hide." – Mickey Mantle Trivia *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler, who portray Reid and Lewis, don't appear in the episode. This is actually the 19th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1210 Category:Season Twelve Episodes Category:Mr. Scratch Arc